


Aqua

by midgardianstranger



Series: Colorcoded [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cozy, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Home, I'm Sorry, It can to me in a dream and well, Please Forgive me, Showers, i had to write it, there's something about him on his knees that makes me crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardianstranger/pseuds/midgardianstranger
Summary: Morning showers can be so much better.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Series: Colorcoded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I had this on my mind for a while. I'm sorry, it's a little short. It's a particular kind of aesthetic.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The light from the celling against the blue tiles gives everything a certain soft cyan hue to your surroundings as you wait for the water to warm up. A shiver runs through you from the cold air. Outside, the sun is barely up, and little light comes from the tiny window on the wall. It’s far too early and the drowsiness hangs heavy from your shoulders.

Trembling, your hand reaches underneath the spray, finding it to your liking. You put yourself under it, the water running through your back, soaking your hair. Your muscles relax immediately. As great as your mattress is, the fact that you spend your waking hours sitting down hunched over a desk takes its toll on you.

Usually, your shower is always rushed, not having enough time to take care of your body properly. But not today. The exhaustion is numbing, and you can’t bring yourself to hurry up. You diligently wash your hair using your favorite shampoo, taking your time running your fingers through the strands and rubbing your scalp.

The pitter patter of footsteps makes you perk up from your haze. You’d recognize them anywhere. Soon, the sound of the door sliding rings in your ears and his hands find your waist. His dry chest lies against your back, enveloping you in his heat, still fresh from the sheets.

“Morning.”, he mumbles softy in your ear, placing a kiss on your shoulder. “Coffee is ready.”

“What are you doing? You should be in bed.”

“Can’t sleep. It’s too empty.”

You turn around, throwing your head back to rinse off under the spray. Hoseok takes advantage, leaning closer, slowly placing a trail of kisses along your neck and nibbing on your clavicle, your body flush against his.

“Seokie…”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too”, you sigh. It’s true, you do miss waking up by his side. Most mornings, he’s still sound asleep when you get up, and you’re already passed out on the couch when he comes back from the gym.

Hoseok moves away, picking up the soap. A nice layer of white foam and bubbles form in his hands until he’s satisfied. A low “let me” is whispered between you two and he signals for you to turn around. He starts on your neck, running his thumbs along your spine and pressing the muscles there. The soap makes it an easy slide. He kneads your shoulders, moving slowly to your shoulders blades carefully tracing each bone, making you hum contently.

“If this is your way of trying to get me back in bed, it’s working.”

“Stay.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Call in sick.”

He languidly rubs your arms, moving your neck side to side, once more tracing your spine all the way down. You’re putty in his hands. A hard press on your lower back has you wincing in pain, even though you tried to contain it. It’s not difficult to imagine the frown on his face.

“That’s it, I’m not letting you go to work like this.”

“It’s fine. I can handle it

“Baby… You need rest. I think they can manage without you for one day.”

You turn around to protest, but it dies on your lips when you notice the worry on his face. That’s never a good look on him. He wears his heart on his sleeve, always so expressive and open. Even though you know you’re being played, there’s a pang in your chest at the thought of him worrying. And, to be honest, you didn’t feel like leaving the house today.  
His hair falls like raindrops on his eyes, blue frosted tips a shade darker. You wipe the wrinkles on his brow with your thumb, enveloping his face in your palm. His pout is endearing, and you move your thumb to trace his bottom lip. No words can explain the warmth he makes you feel. The way his eyes always seem to be filled with such… _love_. You rest your hand on his chest, feeling his heart pulse beneath your touch. Sometimes, it’s hard to believe that he’s real, that this is real. You place a soft kiss on his lips. The sound of the shower running inside this tight cubicle creates a bubble, isolating you from everything. It’s just you and him.

“Okay.”

His lips curl in a small smile, obviously gloating. His hands drift lower, landing on your hips. More soft kisses land on your lips. No rush. How much you missed this... This familiarity, the reassurance that you’re still the same.

Next thing you know, he’s on his knees, tracing kisses on your thighs as he washes your calves. And what a sight to behold. Every morning should be like this, you think. Hoseok moves to your feet, scrubbing the sole and between each toe. Once he’s satisfied, he focuses on your thighs, his fingers brushing lightly on its apex in each passing. A soft whimper falls from your mouth. And, honestly, even though each caress sends a tingle up your spine, just the thought of it only adds to the exhaustion you feel. Shower sex requires some attention and skill that you don’t particularly have this early in the morning. But he must feel it too because he doesn’t go any further. His touches are enough to make your skin tingle but nothing more. No fire burning, no desire pilling up.

You help him up, getting face to face once more. Picking up the shampoo, you move to wash his hair, but he quickly stops you.

“At least, let me do this, Seokie.”, you pout.

“Today, it’s all about you (y/n).” The way he says your name, with such tenderness… You just want him to repeat it again and again.

“No, I want to pamper you too. It’s about us.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I-”, he pulls you closer, wrapping you in his arms, murmuring against your skin.

“I love you Hoseok”


End file.
